Psi-Powers
Psi Powers (short for Psionic Powers) is the collective term for a category of special abilities whose power and control stems from the mindpower of a person, not (at least not necessarily) any magical abilites. Description Psionic powers are triggered and activated by the will of a person who is gifted with such an ability (commonly called a "psionic" or "psychic"). These are not to be confused with magical powers (though superstitious or ignorant people tend to do so), since they receive their power not from a mystical manipulation of the natural forces. Instead of using spells and magical components, all Psi Powers require is the maintained concentration of the psychic. If this concentration is broken, most effects will cease immediately (unlike a magic spell effect, which may endure for some time, depending on its nature). Because of their power source, Psi Powers are not affected by spells and powers which are specifically aimed at stopping magical effects (such as Counter-Spell). However, magics which are designed to affect psi-like abilities (for instance, blocking out attempts at mind reading or mind control) may work very well against their psionic equivalents. - 151, 329 In some futuristic settings, devices using or duplicating psionic effects are also known, such as Mindprobes - 355 and the Arcadian Brainwashing Device. - 55, 116, 126, 387 Following effects are known: Telepathy Telepathy is basically the ability to link the psionic's mind with another, allowing for direct mind-to-mind communication. However, through such a mindlink other effects are also possible, including: *'ESP': Short for "extra-sensory perception", this ability allows the psionic to read a creature's surface thoughts (provided it has a mind that can be read). Works similar to the E.S.P. spell. *'Mind Control': The ability to enter and influence a creature's mind, in order to make them act against their better interests or even manipulating memories. Hypnotism is one of the most commonly known forms of mind control. *'Telepathy': The ability to connect with another's mind and transmit and receive mental messages. *'Pre- and Postcognition': The ability to see into the future (precognition) or into the past (postcognition). Sometimes also known as the "Third Eye" or "the Sight". *'Mental Paralysis': The ability to inhibit a victim's actions by influencing the neural transitions between the mind and the body, effectively paralyzing him. *'Illusion Generation': The ability to create illusions directly from one's mind. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis is the broad term for the ability to manipulate objects - and even certain forms of energy - by mind power alone. There are several subcategories within this power: *'Telekinesis': The most well-known form of psychokinesis, which enables the manipulation (even levitation, when enough power is available) of physical objects. *'Molecular Manipulation': The ability to affect objects on their molecular level. The psionic equivalent of alchemy, it can - depending on the user's skill and power - be used (among other uses) to alter an element's aggregate state, change one element into another, or even disintegrate objects with a thought. *'Pyrokinesis': The ability to manipulate fire. *'Cryokinesis': The ability to manipulate cold. *'Photokinesis': The ability to manipulate light. *'Electrokinesis': The ability to manipulate electric currents. Psychoportation The art of psionic travel, i.e. using one's mind to cast either body and spirit to a certain location without having to cross the space in between. Known disciplines of this power include: *'Astral Projection': The ability to separate the mind from the body and roam nearby spiritual planes. Similar in effect to the Priest spelll Spirit Journey. Psychometabolism Psychometabolism is the ability to control the biological processes and properties in one's own body. *'Shapechanging': The ability to change and shape one's body (or portions thereof) into another form. The extend varies with individual levels of power. *'Chameleon Power': The ability to blend one's body colors with the surroundings. Unlike a normal chameleon's blending ability, a conscious mental effort is required to produce and maintain this effect. Psi-Users in Fighting Fantasy Creatures *'Brain Slayer' (mind control) *'Ganjee' (telekinesis) *'Gonchong' (mind control) *'Phantom' (mental paralysis) *'Poltergeist' (telekinesis) *'Shapechanger' (illusion generation, shapechanging) *'Snattacat' (chameleon power) *'Vampire' (mind control) Characters and Villains *Silver Crusader (this is one of the four super-powers that can be chosen, although use of Psi-Powers causes loss of 2 points of stamina) - p.20 *Macro Brain - 274, 392 *Sidney Knox - 215 *Timothy Grant, aka the Brain Child - 152, 238 *the Dark Elf High Sorcerer from Siege of Sardath - 29, 38, 329 *Corianthus the Storm Giant - 352 *Awenydion of Bryn Du, - 40, 258 the Mistress of Sight - 123 and the Celastrix - 242 from Knights of Doom References Category:Powers